


The Whispers of Fall

by ElotheFairy



Series: Haikyuu 2020-2022 Drabbles and Short Stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Agender Sugawara Koushi, Genderfluid Azumane Asahi, Gift Fic, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, M/M, Multi, fall fic, halloween fic, haunted house au, save to read on a rainy fall day idk, side character angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElotheFairy/pseuds/ElotheFairy
Summary: Daichi and Suga come back to the Miyagi prefecture to visit Asahi during a fall weekend. What will happen when they all decide to visit a haunted house? What happens when they actually /see/ something inside said haunted house?aka, a four part AsaDaiSuga Halloween fic ;)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu 2020-2022 Drabbles and Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723210
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugaplumvisions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> -Daichi, Asahi, and Suga are all bff’s, none of them are dating at the beginning of the story  
> -This is on a crisp fall weekend, during their first semester of college  
> -Suga=they/them pronouns, Daichi=he/him, Asahi uses both he/him and they/them pronouns  
> -No warnings apply for this chapter.
> 
> This story is gift fic for one of my good friends, originally written from the start of September, and finished sometime early late October or very early November of 2020.

If there was one thing that Asahi loved the most, it was those perfect, breezy three day weekends where both of his best friends, Daichi and Suga, packed their suitcases and took the train back to the Miyagi prefecture to visit him. 

He had driven to the train station in feverish happiness, so very excited to see his two best friends and how much they had grown and changed over the first half of the college semester. And there _would_ be changes, no doubt about that. Both Daichi and Suga had sent him many snapchat pics throughout the semester. Daichi usually sent them things like his morning walks, breakfast snaps, aesthetic pictures of his weekend hikes and excursions with Suga around the college town, etc. Meanwhile Suga tended to try and document their changing style, study habits, and the groups and clubs they were a part of. 

Asahi let their mind wander as they drove their truck through the town. They cracked a smile while they thought about Daichi and how hiking and intramural sports was quickly becoming his new passion. Though Daichi was just as studious as he had been in high school, Asahi loved seeing the adventures he and Suga went on, as they wandered through the woods during the bright Sunday mornings. 

He wanted so badly to join them, though he didn’t regret his decision to stay behind and learn how to manage his family’s folk art/carpentry business. He was just glad they both seemed happy and healthy. 

Speaking of _healthy,_ Asahi’s mind started slowly flashing back to all the various selfies and videos Daichi had sent him of himself working out at the gym. All those times Daichi sent them snaps of himself flexing in the gym mirror in a cutoff tank and shirts, headphones still in... And then he remembered the other videos that Daichi also sent, video of himself working out ( _shirtless_ and _sweaty_ in fact), doing crunches or pushups on the gym floor while someone else videotaped him. He caught himself curling his toes, biting his lip while thinking about it, then blushed. He wondered if it was Suga...or was it some other random person behind the camera? Had Daichi gotten a girlfriend or boyfriend at some point in time? If so, why had he never bothered to tell Asahi?

Then the blush on their cheeks seemed to turn into a flush of anger. Asahi found himself gripping the steering wheel a little too tightly, gritting his teeth, trying to bite back an insult at both the unknown lover, and himself for being so stupid. 

_Calm down, it’s not like that. Daichi would definitely tell you if he was dating someone...right?_

Well, if not him, then Suga, definitely. Asahi knew Suga would never let Daichi keep that a secret for long.

And what about Suga? They had also been sending a lot more selfies and outfit pics lately, mostly of them trying out new makeup looks and clothes, but what if there was more to it than that? Asahi would respond with a “you look so great” or “you look amazing” almost every time. They hoped that was an appropriate thing to say. 

Their mind wandered through the various snaps Suga had sent, of their ever changing makeup looks, hair styles, outfits. Asahi vividly remembers one time Suga had sent him a picture of them sitting on their bed, modelling a pretty silvery green silk lounging kimono. It had been tied tightly around their waist, but there was a deep v-neck to the way it was placed just-so, with one of the sleeves almost falling off the shoulder. But that wasn’t the only thing...Suga had also decided to wear these -utterly _perfect_ \- sheer lavender thigh-high stockings, with lace at the tops and Asahi remembers seeing a glimpse of a…(what was the word) garter belt? 

Asahi ended up flushing and biting his lip _again_ thinking about it. Why, oh why, did his friends have to be such teases? They briefly wondered if it was all some cruel joke, just to see what his reactions would be. But he tried to put it in perspective. Even though it seemed Daichi was hanging out with Suga a lot more...and Suga seemed to also be hanging out with a lot of different people at school clubs, Saturday night house parties, it didn’t seem as if...either them were...being fake about anything that they had sent. Asahi thought they both seemed to be, at the very least, happy.

As he parked his truck in the train station parking lot, he decided then and there that he wouldn’t say anything about it all unless they decided to say something first. The last thing they wanted was to cause unnecessary tension to the friend group. After all, no matter what went through their racing thoughts at times, they were all best friends first. And that was what mattered most. Asahi would walk down those train steps, and welcome them both back with open arms. Romantic thoughts _aside,_ he wanted everyone to have a great time this weekend. And if that meant that they needed to give up on that tiny string of yearning...of _hope_ for something more than just friends, well then, so be it. 

He took a deep breath, then started strolling down the train steps, down to the platform to wait for the passengers to de-board. There were a lot of other families waiting around too, most of them parents, grandparents, and small children, most likely siblings of some of the college students that were coming back on fall holiday. It made them feel a bit weird to know that they were one of the only single people picking someone up from the station.

But the feelings of weirdness dissipated as soon as Asahi caught a glimpse of the two people who they missed the most, departing off the train’s platform. He saw the familiar silvery-gray hair that he loved so much through the crowd of other people waiting. Suga had turned to say something over their shoulder to Daichi, who was also currently getting off the train. Once the conductor had helped them with their luggage, Suga turned to Asahi’s general direction, trying to look for where their best friend was. 

It took Suga a few more seconds, but once they spotted their tall friend through the crowd, Suga’s hazel eyes lit up completely and they started running towards Asahi, with Daichi jogging to catch up. A huge grin started to spread across Asahi’s cheeks, the same one mirroring Suga’s as Suga crashed into them with a huge hug, completely forgetting about their luggage.

“Asahiiiii, I’m so happy to see you againn!” screeched Suga as they wrapped their arms around his neck. Suga looked absolutely adorable, in a black tank top, long maroon sweater, and high waisted shorts with converse sneakers and fun, cashmere leggings. They had their hair up in tiny space buns as well, completing the look with rosy cheeks and soft pink shades of makeup. 

Asahi couldn’t help but grin even more and picked Suga off the ground a couple inches as they hugged, which Suga giggled happily at that. 

“Heyyy Asahi! Long time no see!” Daichi said excitedly, enveloping Asahi into a tight hug as soon as Suga was done with theirs.

Asahi smiled happily, and let themself surreptitiously breathe in Daichi’s wonderful scent. He noticed Daichi had on a cologne and aftershave that smelled just like the fresh aroma of lemon and hinoki. They laughed lightly to themself, wondering if Daichi had been inspired by the woods he and Suga hiked through on the weekends. But _gods,_ he smelled good, somehow better than he had in high school. And he looked great as well, wearing black jeans, a dark green crew necked sweater, and gray vans sneakers. He also had this beautiful tan glow to his skin now that he seemed to spend a lot more of his time outdoors.

“Come on guyss let’s go get some lunch and tea!” Suga called out to both of them on their tip toes. 

“Hah, alright sounds good to me. You hungry yet?” Daichi asked Asahi while he picked up both he and Suga’s suitcases. 

“Sure, sounds great.”

They walked out to the parking lot and quickly piled their luggage into the bed of Asahi’s truck. All three of them had just enough room to squish into the front seat, Suga fitting snugly in the middle as they were the smallest.

“I’m starving, we haven’t gotten to eat since we were in the snack car this morning!”

“Yeah well you’re always hungry no matter what.” Daichi snickered. “Where does all that extra food even go?”

“To my buns, hon.”

Asahi asked their favorite question as they clicked on their seat belt and set the truck in gear.

“Where do y’all wanna eat at?”

They quickly decided on the local breakfast/tea place on the south side of town.

“It’s so good to see you again, honey,” Suga said to Asahi, beaming over at them.

“Yeah, college really isn’t the same without you.” Daichi assessed, yawning at the end of that sentence and bringing his arm to rest gently on the backs of both Suga and Asahi. 

Asahi couldn’t help but keep the dumb grin on their face as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove towards their favorite local cafe.

All this time, Suga and Daichi really _had_ missed him. 

* * *

Once they had gotten their food at the cafe, Asahi sat back and listened to all of Suga and Daichi’s stories about their adventures at school. There were fun times all around, to be sure. And so far, though he didn’t ask directly, it seemed like the two of them weren’t dating anyone in particular. 

They all finished their food and were drinking their tea whenever Daichi had asked what they all wanted to do next. 

“Hmmm…” Suga pursed their lips, gazing out the window. They considered it for a few seconds, then their eyes lit up and they turned back excitedly to Daichi and Asahi, a mischievous smile etched onto their face.

“Well, it’s fall, why don’t we do something spooky to celebrate the season?”

Asahi just laughed, but Daichi was a bit nervous at that suggestion. “Uh, like what?”

“Wellll it’ll be dark eventually, let’s go...explore somewhere! Find someplace that’s haunted!”

“Suga,” Daichi sighed, “I don’t know if walking through the woods to an abandoned building at night is the best idea… plus one of us might fall and get hurt if we don’t have lamps and flashlights and stuff.”

“Well then we’ll get lamps! Easy!”

“Suga, please-”

Asahi, who had been quiet throughout this part of the conversation, suddenly interrupted them with a quick mumble: “Why don’t we just go to my grandmother’s old house?”

He had meant it more as a partial joke than anything, but Suga whipped their head around at that.

“Wait, you _know_ of some place that’s haunted? Like, actually haunted?”

“Uh, possibly? After my grandma died, my dad kept the keys, and goes in there to clean from time to time. Says he hates it, always hears weird noises and doors shutting when no one’s near them.”

Suga grabbed Asahi’s forearm and screeched in excitement. “ _Brilliant!”_

“But wouldn’t that be like breaking in?” Daichi asked worriedly. 

“Honey-” Suga turned and gave a pointed look at Daichi, “-Asahi just said his dad had a key.”

“And?”

“It’s so simple, don’t you see? Asahi can just tell their father they want to go look through some of her stuff for crafting purposes, he’ll give them the key, and then we can get in!” Suga looked at both of them for approval, a huge smirk on their face, most likely already knowing the two would cave in.

“I don’t know..” Daichi still looked a little nervous about the whole thing.

He didn’t feel like ruining Suga’s fun. And honestly, he’d rather go into his relative’s house than some random abandoned building that was probably crawling with bugs. He could handle his grandmother’s musty old house. The stories probably weren’t real anyways; it could have been their dad just wanting to scare them by making it all up.

“Oh come onnn hon,” Suga pleaded to Daichi, “and if we go there, I promise Asahi and I will protect you from any scary ghosts!” they promised, with a cheeky wink back at Asahi’s direction.

That alone put the crooked smile back on Asahi’s face. They looked over at Daichi and nodded in agreement at Suga’s statement. Honestly, he just wanted them all to have a good time.

After a few seconds of thinking about it, Daichi sighed loudly and gave in.

“Alright-” and at this Suga gave a soft gleeful little shriek in the back of their throat, clapping their hands excitedly- “but we _stay_ _together_ inside the creepy house, please.”

Suga nodded vigorously at that, “Of course, of course sweetie, no one gets left behind. Right Asahi?”

Asahi nodded, “You’ll be safe with us.”

They all agreed to meet back up around that evening after dinner at their respective family’s houses. Suga said that they needed to stop by their house anyways to get “some supplies,” whatever that meant. 

Whatever happened that night, Asahi knew this much for sure, things were bound to get _weird_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Thank you so much for reading, and if you've made it this far, pls consider leaving me a comment telling me what you think. I will be continuing to try and post the rest of the story as soon as I can, since this is a finished work, but I very much appreciate any and all feedback that my readers have! 
> 
> I also have a tumblr!, come screech about your Haikyuu faves with me anytime:  
> https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter, stay tuned for their journey in the haunted house!  
> -Elo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio's adventure into the haunted house, and what lies inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> No content warnings apply for this chapter.   
> ~ Enjoy ~

Right before supper, Asahi had successfully managed to get their dad to hand them the key to their grandmother's house, although his father seemed a little emotionally disturbed at the prospect of all of them going there in the evening. Asahi spun a sort of half-truth, and ended up quickly winning over his father after a minute or so. To be fair, Asahi, _did_ want to see if they could find anything useful in the house for their art.

An hour later, they all met up and parked in front of Asahi’s grandmother’s house. Daichi and Asahi had come in the same clothes they had worn earlier that day, but Suga had decided to apparently change during their dinner break. They now had their hair completely straightened with a black ribbon tied around as a headband. They were wearing a black t shirt dress, a long black house sweater, large ripped fishnet tights and shiny maroon doc martens. Suga (being Suga) had topped the look off with some very gothic looking accessories. Asahi noted the thick black upside cross earrings and the pile of long silver necklaces and charms that clinked together when they walked. They also (of course) had black matte lipstick on and a very alluring, vampy looking red smoky eye for their makeup.

“Wow, you look really…-” Asahi tried to search for the right word, but ultimately failed, “-nice.”

“What?” Suga laughed, “I couldn’t do this whole seance shindig without dressing the part.”

Daichi sighed again, “I had to tell them they couldn’t put pentagram contacts in. Didn’t want to turn around in this oldass house, see them, and accidentally piss myself.”

The air blew through the surrounding trees on the old street as they looked up at the house amidst the pink twilight and the last glimpse of the setting sun. The house itself was of Japanese and Victorian style. It was two-leveled, mostly of Victorian architecture, yet with flared up trims and edges to the roof molding of the house. There were many windows, a covered wraparound porch, and even a terret attached to the right side. The base color was a tan-ish brown and the detail siding and trim work was a burnt red color.

Maybe it was the way the shadows looked across the surface of the house as the sun fell, maybe the house just seemed too _big_ compared to the other houses on the street, or maybe it was just the chill of the autumn wind against Asahi’s cheeks, but something about the house felt very...foreboding. As if the second you walked into it, it could swallow you whole. Asahi regretted never having stepped foot in this house since his grandmother last lived there. Maybe if they had gone in earlier, this exterior wouldn’t have felt as unsettling.

“Hm.” Suga said, “Big house, huh? Looks like your grandma was kinda rich back in the day.” They seemed not as worried as he or Daichi was about the sheer size of the house.

Daichi’s face seemed to mirror Asahi’s own uneasiness about the whole situation. Still, Asahi convinced themself it was just the wind and setting sun, making everything appear bigger and slightly creepier than it was.

The trio slowly walked up the porch to the front door.

“Alright-” Asahi turned, needing to say this more for Daichi’s sake than their own, “-Suga, we’ll go in single file through the door, once I unlock the door, you can go in first, and I’ll go in last so Daichi can feel safer between us.”

Suga grinned, “Roger that, handsome.” They gave Asahi a quick salute.

Asahi was glad that he was turned away from them, unlocking the door, since now their face was heating up from Suga’s choice of words. 

_Did they really just call me handsome? Ohmigod. Shit._

They had finally managed to get the key to turn in the look, and opened the sticky door, holding it open for Suga to lead the way. 

They walked slowly through the entryway, and out into the area by the front stairwell. A red velvet carpeted stairwell to the next level was directly ahead of them, then curved to the right, complete with a set of very shiny banisters. To the left was a simple drawing room. To the right of the stairwell was the library/study area, with a grand fireplace, a reading nook in the corner near the window, and two old dusty couches facing one another. Bookcases lined all of the walls in this room and there was a fancy old curved-footed desk in the other corner.

Suga decided to turn to the right and walk into the study, the other two following after them. Asahi remembered spending time with his grandmother in this house when he was younger, but it was years ago. Memories of their time with their grandmother had started to become fuzzy, and time had not been gentle with the interior of this house. Various odds and ends of decorations and photos still lined the walls, and old collectibles were left on many of the furniture and surfaces. Though there were some items that aimed to leave comforting memories of a grandmother’s homey touch, everything seemed...a little out of place. There were a few boxes left in the corners of the room, and by the edges near the feet of the furniture. Asahi saw proof that his dad did indeed come here to clean from time to time, since most of the boxes had been put back in the attic and everything seemed as it was when he was a kid.

But still...it almost seemed as if Asahi couldn’t quite get a familiar feeling to the place. It didn’t have the usual warmth of his childhood home, and it almost felt like it belonged to someone else now. In fact, he _knew_ that some of the items in the house looked like they had definitely been moved around. Which, that was valid if they had been, his dad had gone through a bunch of her stuff for a couple weeks after the funeral and still grudgingly checked the house from time to time… But even so, why did it seem like someone had just came in and completely rearranged everything, to the point where some items weren’t even in the same _room_ anymore?

If Asahi was being truthful, it freaked him out just a little bit. In fact, if they were being completely honest with themself, they didn’t even remember the last time their father had cleaned in here. They guessed that he had came here once a month to clean, but everything in this house seemed to almost have an extra layer of dust..much more grimer than it should have been with the general passage of time. And yet...a lot of the objects had been _moved?_ It didn’t make any sense.

“Something wrong?” Suga popped up next to him, waving their hand in front of Asahi’s eyes to get their attention.

Asahi would be lying if they said they hadn’t jumped a bit at that. But they put up a quick face of reassurance, regardless.

“Just looks a bit different than I remembered is all.”

They didn’t feel like voicing their queries and freaking out Daichi. Or themselves, for that matter. Everything was fine. He was sure there was some perfectly good, natural explanation for the state of the room. 

“Hmm, interesting.” Suga followed their vocal musing for a couple seconds. “Welp, let’s set up in the dining room! Which seems to beee, that way?” They pointed towards the next room the study led into. 

Suga strolled over to the dining room, the other two filing in after them.

The dining room at least seemed to be a bit more...normal looking, if you could call this house normal anymore. At the very least, things seemed to be in their usual place in this area of the house. Which made Asahi relax, though only a fraction. 

The dining room was just as dark and gloomy looking as the rest of the interior of the house, the only dim, silvery blue light coming from the parts of the windows that weren’t completely covered by the ceiling-to-floor Victorian velvet and lace trimmed curtains. A long, dark, dusty mahogany table greeted them in the middle of the room. There were two huge matching mahogany china cabinets in two corners of the room, their insides stuffed full of delicate blue, white, and yellow flowered china plates, teacups, and other wares. A small “buffet” table that had a vase of fake flowers rested on the far left wall. On the wall farthest to them, to the left of one of the huge china cabinets, was an old magnificent, dusty looking grandfather clock, and to the very left of that on the wall was a big, golden, oval shaped mirror with a delicate french trim. An elegant brass chandelier with candles and sizable teardrop crystals hung from the ceiling, right over the dining table.

“Woww.” Suga said, already moving back one of the striped light green cushioned dining chairs along the carpet, sitting down at the head of the table near the farthest wall.

“Fancy-schmancyy. Shall we get to it?” they asked, already reaching down and pulling something out of their canvas bag they had brought along.

Both Daichi and Asahi nervously sat down on either side of Suga.

Asahi had just gotten comfortable and had scooted their chair back in once they looked up and saw what Suga was setting up on the table.

It was an Ouijja board. And the distinctive white, triangular-shaped finger piece that accompanied it. 

“Woah, I didn’t think we were gonna go _that_ far with this!” Daichi said.

“Honey, trust me, it’s an old house, I’m sure some spirits still reside here.”

“But isn’t that like, waking the dead? Or, the undead? Aren’t we just bothering them?” Asahi asked. “Wouldn’t they just get pissed off if we disturbed them?”

“Not necessarily,” Suga countered. “We’re merely just-” Suga considered on how to best phrase it, “-we’re giving them the _opportunity_ to communicate with us, and make themselves known in the material world. If anything, it’s a form of courtesy, if you think about it.”

Asahi didn’t seem super convinced by Suga’s logic, but Daichi had somehow been at least a little reassured. Enough for Suga to continue on with the seance.

“So what will need to happen is each of us will place our two pointer fingers on each side of the triangle thingy. I will ask the spirits or entities in this house to make their presence known in any way they know how. Then _without_ moving the piece ourselves, the thingy should just...move on its own, and start to, uh, spell out things. Er, phrases, maybe something the ghost wants us to know.”

Daichi and Asahi nodded in understanding, then Suga cleared their throat. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi each took a side of the triangle and placed their fingers on the cold plastic.

A slight chill ran down Asahi's spine as they realized how stupidly creepy this whole affair was. But there was nothing more to be done. They had set out the game, and they had to continue on with their mission. Otherwise, according to Suga, if they tried to stop suddenly, other entities could be unintentionally summoned. Asahi thought that was a bit far-fetched, but who were they to deny Suga their rituals every now and then?

They waited in silence for the piece to move.

They waited some more.

And a bit more.

A full three and a half minutes had passed, with Suga scrunching up their eyes, most likely trying to channel their spiritual energies or something, while Daichi and Asahi just stared quizzically at both Suga and the board. 

A few more seconds passed and then Suga finally opened their smoky eyes. They glared down at the currently non-moving game piece and board.

“Sonofabitch.” they muttered.

They sat upright, considered something for a moment, then got up out of their chair and started pacing the room, with a look of frustrated determination on their pursed lips. 

Asahi heard the start of soft pattering of rain on the old house’s roof.

“It’s raining.” Daichi stated, with a bit of gloomy tone to his voice.

Asahi tried not to crack a smile. It almost sounded as if there was a bit of disappointment in Daichi’s tone. Maybe he was starting to actually get into the whole thing.

“Wait a minute,” Suga looked up suddenly, with realization. “That’s _it!”_

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” asked Daichi.

“Aw Daichi, honey, you’re a genius, wait right here for _two_ seconds.” Suga exclaimed, quickly running into the kitchen.

“Gotta get..the thingy.” Asahi heard them mutter as they started opening a bunch of drawers.

He and Daichi watched on as Suga finally found what they were looking for, then scurried back into the dining room. They threw the white emergency candles down onto the table with haste, then reached into their bag to grab their pink lighter.

“I realized we were missing something as soon as the board didn’t work.” Suga explained, standing up again and reaching over to grab the small stand-up candelabra that was resting in the center of the dining room table.

They set the candelabra in front of Daichi and Asahi and began to stick the emergency candles into the candle holders. 

They started to explain as they lit each of the three candles. “Ouija boards are pretty modern inventions, right? Well, not modern-modern, but the first ones appeared around 1890. Well, maybe we’re not talking to modern spirits, maybe we need to take more of a...traditional approach, hence, the candles. Each of the three candles represents ourselves and this one here-” they said, taking a black candle from their bag and putting it in the center of the candelabra, “-is to represent whatever spirit we’re communicating with.” 

They sat back down at the head of the table and continued on. “So round two, right? But this time, we treat it as a ceremonial seance, with candles, linking of hands, the whole shebang. I’ll take the lead on the speaking part, if that’s okay with you two?”

Daichi and Asahi nodded. Suga lit the last black candle, set down their lighter, and together, they all joined hands.

“Now focus your energy on the black candle as I speak these next words.” Suga told them.

Asahi didn’t really know what “focusing your energy” really meant, so instead they just looked really hard at the flame on the candle, hoping this is something along the lines of what Suga was trying to explain. Daichi looked like he was trying to do the same.

Suga breathed slowly in and out before beginning. “Hello, spirit world. This is Sugawara Koushi speaking. You may or may not know this, but the house that you reside in is my friend Asahi’s grandmother’s house. We come to you with respect and peaceful intentions, as we merely wish to know about the any spirit that currently lives here.”

Suga took another deep breath in and out, then their voice took on a bit more of a commanding tone.

“By the powers of the universe, the spiritual plane, and the powers within each of our higher selves, we ask that you show yourself!”

The house had become somehow even more silent. The rain suddenly lessened in its intensity, almost as if it had somehow stopped completely. 

Then, slowly, one by one, each of the candles on the candelabra went out.

“Holy fucking shit.” Daichi breathed out, in a terrified whisper.

It was as if a wind had come clean through the dining room, extinguishing each flame. Except for the fact that there was _no_ wind. At all.

The only thing Asahi was sure of, was that he felt something cold slide all the way down his spine. As if someone had dropped an ice cube down the back of his shirt. He let out a gasp, almost tempted to scream, but his throat had suddenly become too closed up to do so.

“Did-did you all feel that too?” Suga called out, a hoarse whisper in the dark.

“Yes.” Daichi answered in a horrified squeak.

Suddenly the candles all lit up at once, their flames absolutely huge, the wax burning down quicker than before. 

And then… it was almost as if the candles themselves turned into lightswitches, as if there was _someone_ in the room along with them, flicking the flames on and off again. The light switch affect was getting quicker now.

On, off. On, off. Onoff. 

Onoffonoffonoffonoffonofff.

Finally, every single candle, even the black one, extinguished abruptly, for the last time, it seemed.

A huge “CLAP” of thunder made all of them scream out and within two seconds the trio was standing up, seeking out each person’s familiar presence in the semi-darkness. 

The rain started to come down in huge torrents, the glass panes in the large windows of the room shaking. 

Asahi was _sure_ something was wrong whenever the old grandfather clock, one he had never heard at all during his childhood, suddenly let out a huge “CLANG” of it’s bell. He heard Suga’s panicked scream this time.

If they squinted their eyes, they could almost see this foul blue green mist formulating in the air.

“Do you guys see that mist too?” he called out, the trembling very evident in their voice.

The mist took on a more defined shape, and swept past them, towards the other rooms of the house.

The front and back doors of the house started opening and closing of their own accord, just like what happened with the candles.

They were all screaming now, huddled together in the middle of the room, clutching onto one another for dear life as the mist came back into the room and formed…

The legs, torso, arms, and face of a ghost!

Asahi’s heart was pounding so loudly that he didn’t realize their screeches had reached an almost deafening level. 

But it seemed that the ghost in front of them did.

“For the love of hell,  _ SHUUUT UPP! _ ” the ghost roared.

The fact that the ghost was actually  _ talking  _ to them somehow got everyone to finally stop screaming. 

“Jesus christ, Satan-in-hell, and you people wonder why we don’t show ourselves!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> Heyy, heheh now the fun's really begun xD As always, if you read this far, pls consider leaving me a comment if you aren't too shy to do so. It really does help me figure out my strong and weak points, and it also helps inspire me to continue with my lil writing journey xD I'm so excited to post the rest of this story, it's probably one of the most in-depth short stories i've written so far xD 
> 
> Next chapter we'll get to see just who these ghosts really are, and what they're all about ;)
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on my tumblr 🥰  
> https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/  
> Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio makes contact with the entities inside the house. Conversations ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> -No content warnings apply for this chapter.  
> Enjoy!

The flame in each candle slowly flickered back on again. Now that everything seemed to go back to a not-normal-but-almost-normal environment, the trio allowed themselves to actually look at the ghost who was angrily telling them off. 

It was a..boy. Not a boy. A young man. His ghostly figure was silvery-bluish and slightly see-through.

The young man floating above the dining room in front of them was wearing what looked like a fancy set of Victorian pants and a tailored vest with a pocket watch chain over a long sleeved shirt, which was rolled up to the elbows. He also had on a pair of shiny dress shoes. He seemed...very put together, actually. Asahi noticed that his hair wasn’t slicked back like historically expected, but still perfectly fluffed outwardly in a romantic, just-so fashion.

“Well now that all that awful wailing is out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. My name’s Oikawa Tooru.” The man now known as Oikawa dissolved into a mist (which was more of a blink-and-you-miss-it pacing this time around), then reformed in his human form right by Suga.

“Pleased to meet you,-” The ghost did a double take once he took in the familiar beauty and adorableness that made Suga themself. 

“Oh wow, you’re almost as pretty as I am!”

Suga, who at some point during this ordeal seemed to have “gotten over” the fact that ghosts were real, merely smirked and held up their palms as if to say “Tell me about it, hon.”

“Uh,” Asahi said awkwardly, clearing his throat, which was still partially closed up, “Hello...uh, look man, I know you just introduced yourself and all but...Who are you?” he asked meekly. 

He was probably coming off a bit rude, but now that it felt like they weren’t gonna be dragged to the depths of hell, he had a few questions.

Oikawa finally stopped inspecting Suga and turned to Asahi. He gave a slight chortle, more to his own apparent satisfaction than to Asahi’s question. He disappeared, leaving more silver ghost particles behind, then reappeared, now perched regally on the edge of the chandelier. 

He gave Asahi a challenging smirk. “I think the better question is, who are _you_?”

He stared cooly back at Oikawa. “I’m Asahi Azumane. These are my friends, Suga and Daichi.” He nodded towards each of them while speaking their names so Oikawa would know who was who. 

“And this is my late grandmother’s house.”

Oikawa gave a flirty wave and wink to Suga and nodded towards Daichi. It seemed like Daichi was about to wave back, but he thought better of it and then awkwardly crossed his arms instead.

He let his eyes rest on the tall brunette again. “Well, lovely to meet you all. And Asahi, I’d be a bit careful how you phrase that last part-” he smirked down at them all. “-as this used to be my house before it was your grandmother’s.” 

Suga stepped forward and cut in with a nervous laugh, “Of course, you do make a good point there Oikawa-san, it’s just uhm-” they wrung their hands in front of them, anxiously fiddling with the antique ruby ring on their finger- “we never meant to disturb you, we just did that whole seance things as, ya know, just something fun to do, we didn’t actually think anything would _happen._ ”

Oikawa was resting his chin on his hand, with a bored expression. “Look Sugar-”

“-It’s actually Suga, by the way,” came Suga’s tart response.

Daichi let out what sounded like a combination of a hiccup and a snort. Asahi bit their lip to try and keep from laughing.

With one eyebrow raised, Oikawa continued. “Alrighty then, Suga. You should know that all that seance crap doesn’t really work. The only reason I decided to show up was because it was the most earnest, entertaining thing I’ve seen in a while. In other words, I was bored.”

Suga huffed a bit and scowled at Oikawa’s disparaging nature.

“Sorry sweetie, it’s just the way of the game. We come and go as we please.”

“We?”

Asahi jumped a tiny bit. They had almost forgotten Daichi was still there, taking all of this in with them.

A sheepish look crept up on Oikawa’s face. “Yes. There is...another ghost who resides here too.”

The sour expression previously on Suga’s face transformed into one of awe and intrigue. “You mean, there’s more of you? Well who is it?”

Oikawa disappeared in another blink again and this time he reformed at the dining room table, leaning back in one of the mahogany chairs. He shot everyone a rueful grin. “Just Iwaizumi. My _good_ friend Iwa-chan.” 

Asahi shared a quick sidelong glance with Daichi, who was still slightly behind him to his right. What was this ghost’s deal? No matter what Oikawa said, it seemed as if he was definitely hiding his true emotions behind some invisible wall. He figured it was best to just be patient with him for the time being. They still wanted everyone to be able to return home in one piece tonight after this was all over.

“Hmmmm,” Oikawa mused. He was still leaned back in his chair, his feet resting on the table, but he seemed to be tucked into himself, lost in thought.

The airy voice of Suga’s sounded through the atmosphere, a bit more timid than usual. “Oikawa-san, do you think think maybe..well just maybe.. we could meet this Iwazumi-san?”

Oikawa gave Suga a sidelong glance and a devilish grin. Asahi’s stomach churned a little at the sight and he bit the inside of his lip to try and keep calm. They didn’t like how openly flirty this ghost was being.

 _Fool,_ he thought to himself. _What does it matter? Suga isn’t yours to begin with. Daichi isn’t either for that matter._

Still, they would be lying if they said that they had no interest in meeting another ghost. Oikawa’s brash, flirty nature aside, he did make for a very intriguing ghost. They wondered if most other ghosts had as strong of a personality as this one. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I could do that for you.” Oikawa answered. It seemed as if he was just waiting for someone to ask that exact question.

He got up lazily from his chair, put his palms on the edge of the table and looked up at the second floor. “Iwa-chan? Hello?” he called out curiously. “Wanna come down here for two seconds? We have some lovely humans in this house who’d love to meet youu.”

There was no answer. 

“ _Hello??”_ Oikawa called out again to the ceiling. He glared upwards. “Looks like I have to do everything myself around here huh.”

He let out a dramatic sigh, and Asahi’s eyebrows raised curiously when the ghost stepped onto the dining room table and started to steadily climb up what looked like an invisible staircase. Oikawa didn’t stop at the ceiling, his head and torso disappearing through the second floor. He was now on tiptoes and it almost seemed like he was resting against the floorboards of the floor above them. Asahi wasn’t for sure on this of course, since the only thing visible to them now was the ghost’s trousers and shoes. 

_“Iwa-channn we have visitors! Human ones! Stop being so stubborn and show yourself!!”_ Oikawa’s voice boomed throughout the house, almost as loud as the first time he had yelled at them to shut up earlier. 

“Hmm, seems as if these supernatural entities have their own ways of manipulating sound and gravity. And maybe some short bursts of teleportation?” Suga mused out loud, voicing Asahi’s same thoughts.

Asahi allowed himself a short smirk over to Suga.

“What? I still find all this quite fascinating, you know!”

Suga was adorable and Asahi just knew they were trying to keep themself from taking notes throughout this whole affair.

“That is one strange dude.” Daichi muttered, making the other two giggle a bit.

Without warning, they all heard distant rumbles and clatters throughout the house. Whatever was happening upstairs didn’t sound pretty. Oikawa’s thin frame was still halfway through the ceiling when the clattering stopped. What seemed like another invisible, slightly misty entity quickly went down through the first floor stairs. They all jumped again when the mist made a jagged pathway right past each of them, knocking Oikawa’s chair over and finally swirling right through the kitchen’s back door. 

“Shit.” squeaked Daichi. “That actually kinda scared me again.”

Suga patted his arm consolingly. 

Oikawa was already walking back down his invisible steps, stepping back onto the dining room table. 

“Welp, it looks like Iwa-chan isn’t wanting to come down,” he pouted, “he’s probably ran off and is skulking in his tree now.”

They all nodded in agreement. Asahi thought it was a bit humorous that no one in their group wanted to say that Iwaizumi was probably right outside somewhere. He idly wondered if ghosts had supersonic hearing as well and wondered if the other ghost could hear Oikawa talk about him.

“Anyhoo, forget about Iwa-chan, let’s talk about me!” Oikawa sang out.

And with that, Oikawa took the rest of the evening to regale them with tales of his past life, how he and Iwaizumi met (“We were neighbors!”), his past family (“They were all a bit dull to be honest.”), and what it was like being a ghost. There were many things they all learned, things like, “not all dead people turn into ghosts, only the ones who don’t have any ties to a spiritual belief system.” But that “most atheist and agnostic folk don’t end up becoming ghosts, only the ones who had major unfinished business on earth before meeting their untimely end.” 

They learned that Oikawa was born in late 1800’s to a second class family. He had two younger sisters. His parents were very reserved folk. His father worked as a writer for a lawyer’s office. His mother used to be very beautiful, but also seemed to be paranoid and on the verge of a mental breakdown most days; (“Ive read in the history books that it was very suffocating to be a woman around that time period, not much freedom back then.”). 

Apparently, he used to be best friends with Iwaizumi in his past life. They would do everything together and would get into all sorts of adventures and trouble. 

“Much like you all.” he added, with what seemed to be a genuine smile.

Suga of course had a million and one questions about the supernatural universe itself. They first Oikawa about the makeup of ghosts, (what made them so misty?). They also asked about how gravity and sound manipulation work on their plane, as well as how they interacted with objects and ppl in the material world; (“No, we can’t travel through humans or possess them dear, that would be a _demon._ ”). 

Once Oikawa had finished answering Suga’s questions on transcendental afterlife, and if other various supernatural beings existed (demons yes, demigods no, vampires perhaps, witches, of _course_ ), it finally seemed as if Suga was out of questions.

And of course Oikawa asked about them and their lives. Surprisingly, he had a lot of questions about humans these days, and how modern objects worked. They all had immense fun teasing Oikawa about all of the modern inventions he had never used before. Even Daichi also poked fun at him a bit.

They told him tales of growing up in this town, of their families and high school volleyball careers, how their wishes changed once they got to college, and what they were doing now.

Oikawa bit their lip, trying to keep a smile off their face, “I have to ask, are y’all, you know, dating each other?”

They all met each other’s glances. Asahi was definitely blushing, but they were too scared to breach the other two’s reactions, so they just turned back to Oikawa and waited for someone else to speak.

“Not really..” Suga said.

“No…” Daichi answered in tangent.

Asahi’s heart started racing a bit at those statements. What the hell did _“Not really”_ mean? And why the hesitancy in both their voices? Was this for real? Was he sensing some sort of disappointment, maybe hope for something more between all of them? He asked himself for the millionth time if Suga or Daichi might actually be at least a little attracted to them. Or was it all just bad phrasing? Or even worse, just the other two making fun of him? Making a joke out of the whole situation? Gods, he hated not knowing the answer.

“Oh.” Oikawa’s voice zapped him back to reality. Right, yeah. Ghost time.

“Right, well that’s interesting. I thought for sure you would’ve said yes. Sorry, it’s just...you all seem so close. I’m kind of jealous, actually.”

Suga tilted their head to one side in response. “What do you mean? Why would you be jealous? You still got Iwaizumi, right?”

It was Oikawa’s turned to blush. Well, he looked like he might have been blushing. If ghosts could blush that is. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and looked at the ground. “It’s complicated. Iwa-chan and I, well we were- yeah it’s just..complicated.”

Asahi saw a misty look appear in the ghost’s eyes. “I’d tell you to go ask Iwa-chan but he’s not much of a talker, if you haven’t noticed.” 

They tried to move on from that topic and attempted to talk to Oikawa about other things, but it seemed that Oikawa wasn’t really all that enthusiastic anymore. Asahi thought it was for the best that they head out at that point. It was getting very late anyways. Their parents would be expecting them back by the morning. 

“Just one more thing,” Asahi said to Oikawa as they all made their way to the front door, “When we came through the front rooms, I couldn’t help but notice, all of my grandmother’s stuff got rearranged, put into different places.... Was that you?” 

That seemed to put the grin back on Oikawa’s face. 

“Sorry, this place is just so old and musty, I really needed to do a bit of redecorating!”

Asahi laughed and heard a “y’all come back now, ya hear?” behind him as he turned to close and lock the door behind them.

They congregated a bit near their cars before leaving.

“ _That_ was _So. Fucking. Cool!”_ Suga breathed out excitedly into the cold night air. They must have been freezing in their dress and light sweater and tights, but color flushed their cheeks and their pupils were so wide. It looked like at the very least, Suga had gotten their spooky adventure.

Daichi and Asahi just laughed.

It seemed that even Daichi was still smiling by the time they all said goodbye and drove back to their houses for the night.

* * *

That night, Asahi’s dreams were a jumbled mess. Dark blue mist swirled around the edges of every image flashing before them. The only thing they remembered is seeing Suga and Daichi sitting near a foggy pond. They turned to look at him. His heart sank when he realized thick, icy tears were slowly falling down each of their faces. Daichi looked exhausted. His forehead had deep creases on it. Suga’s already pale skin seemed as white as snow. It was like he could  _ feel _ how cold they both were. Somewhere off in the distance he could hear a soft, hollow laugh. They knew it was Oikawa once they heard the eerily familiar phrase.

_ “I’m kind of jealous, actually...”  _

Asahi woke with a start the next morning. The dream was very unsettling, but already fading quickly from his memory. The one thing they did remember was that Oikawa had said something...what was it?

Their forehead creased in frustration, but then their thoughts led them to think of something else. 

Oikawa had somehow avoided the topic of his own death.

Well, not completely. But when asked, he seemed very vague about how things ended. Asahi wasn’t quite sure, but that detail seemed important. It felt like he’d be doing a disservice to  _ not  _ ask again. And what was the whole deal with Iwaizumi? The more Asahi thought about it, the more questions they had.

Maybe their train of thinking was stupid, but Asahi felt stressed, and alone. They needed some closure and questions answered from this weekend. Even if they weren’t the answers that they truly needed. 

Which was convenient since today was both Suga and Daichi’s scheduled days to spend time with family. Asahi figured maybe another visit to his grandmother's house was in order. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Heyyy Elo here! Thanks so much for reading this far, and if you did make it all the way down to here, pleasee consider leaving me any comments or questions that you have, it really does make me happy and it very much inspires me to keep writing (u‿ฺu✿ฺ)
> 
> Next chapter: Asahi's second visit to the house, and the story finale! The next chapter will be a bit longer, a tiny bit angsty for reasons hehehe. 
> 
> I have a tumblr if you'd ever like to talk about Haikyuu characters with me xD:  
> https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/  
> Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ghost's story and Asahi's realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> -Okay so /this/ is the chapter where all the warnings apply, basically.  
> content warnings for this chapter:  
> -past implied homophobia  
> -implied troubles with fathers  
> -implication of a suicide  
> -just heavy side character angst all around but I promise it's for plot reasons, not because I wanna make them sufferr, sorry. 😭  
> ~ Enjoy ~

On the ride over, Asahi started to wonder if it was rude to just barge back in the house and ask Oikawa questions about his death. Yes, it seemed incredibly rude, and Asahi felt like there was a reason Oikawa didn’t want to talk about it. But still, for some unholy reason, he felt like he needed to know.

_ Maybe Iwaizumi could tell me… _

Their knuckles were white on the steering wheel from gripping it so tightly. It would be a definite risk. For one, Asahi didn’t know where Iwaizumi hung around at, inside or outside the house. Their only clue was something about his favorite tree? Asahi had a feeling he knew which tree Oikawa was refering to. But still, was it safe to go and call out to him? Iwaizumi definitely felt like a much more hostile presence than Oikawa. 

_ But,  _ he thought,  _ there’s no way Oikawa would keep another ghost in the house that was super hostile. He seems way too competitive for attention than that. _

Asahi gulped. He knew it was a risk, but his desire for emotional closure to this weekend outweighed the risk of pissing Iwaizumi off. 

He got out of his car, and slowly walked through the garden gate, and to the back garden of their grandmother’s house. 

The garden, which used to have an overflowing array of vegetables and flowers during his childhood, was now filled with weeds and mostly dead flowers and shrubs. They supposed their dad maybe tried to water the garden every week or so in the summer, but it didn’t seem like he had much of a passion for it. Whether it was due to his father’s lackadaisical attitude towards gardening, or just the looming presence of winter itself, mostly everything was dead, hiding underneath the soil or withered away. 

He zipped up his jacket and slowly walked through the garden to a tree he spiritually felt like a ghost would inhabit. It was one of the bigger trees in the garden. He vaguely remembered his grandmother had tried to tie a tire swing to one of it’s sturdy branches, but the rope on it would snap every year, until eventually she got tired of messing with it. 

He stopped to look up at the huge oak tree. Most of its beautiful red leaves had fallen already and the ones still one it were holding on feebly with the blowing wind. Still, even its curved branches held a stately beauty to them, still a symbol of unwavering strength and grace. 

_Now or never,_ they thought, then willed themself to speak.

“Iwaizumi Hajime? I know you’re the second ghost that resides on this property. If it’s not too much to ask, could I speak with you. Ya know, in person? 

Asahi winced at their own poor phrasing, but hoped Iwaizumi would look past it. 

They continued, “It just..I was in the house the other day, I was that one tall person you passed by.” He swallowed, “I want to know the full story of you and Oikawa. I’m hoping, maybe it’ll help me with something important.”

A few long moments passed by and Asahi wondered if he should just go back to his car and leave. But then a silvery blue mist started to swirl around the top of the tree. It swirled slowly in and out through each branch, almost with a poetic flow to it. The mist finally formed into a young man who was now perched on one of the lower branches. He was dressed in the same way Oikawa was, the only main difference being his short, spiky hair and slightly darker blue ghostly undertone.

The ghost stared down evenly at Asahi, “Why do you wish to know?”

Asahi stared blankly up at him for a couple seconds, caught off guard. He thought he had already told Iwaizumi why? Maybe he was asking why it was relevant?

He tried again. “I have these two friends, Suga and Daichi. They were with me at this house last night. And we have this really, really good relationship, ya know? But I don’t know how it can remain stable if I keep overthinking things or if I ask them their true feelings. The truth is, I don’t really know why I’m here. It just feels right to get the full story. Maybe you and Oikawa had a bond like I have with Suga and Daichi.”

“Fair enough.”

Asahi exhaled. They weren’t sure why, but it felt like Iwaizumi had tested them. And it was a very weird feeling, for mere words to have that much weight behind them.

“Are you sure you want to know Oikawa and I’s story? It’s not a happy one.”

“Yes. Please tell me.”

Iwaizumi folded his arms and stared off somewhere far away as he spoke. “Like Oikawa said before, we were neighbors, sometime around 1905. I had recently moved into the neighborhood by the time we were seventeen. My family had moved because my father had gotten a job helping supervise a new factory. It was a modest job, but we were modest people, so it made sense I suppose. Oikawa’s family was more or less in the same social class as my family, so we met them the day we moved in.”

He gave a gentle laugh in spite of the memory. “I didn’t like him at first. I actually thought he was an arrogant prick for the first month. We would get into arguments on anything anytime our families met for dinner.”

“But I slowly realized that Oikawa has this distinct way of hiding his true personality and feelings until he meets someone who he thinks is good enough to share them with. We had our differences, but one day after talking for hours on end in his parents library, it seemed like we settled them. From then on out we spent almost every moment together. Of course we had school, but in between the school days, we would go on adventures. We’d have these deep conversations about history, politics, theology. He was very opinionated on things and I found it relaxing to just sit back and listen. Of course my own opinions were a bit different, but it felt like we could always come to the same conclusion on the more important stuff. Like love, and integrity, and freedom. I never admitted it to him, but he fascinated me.”

A “blush” crept up on Iwaizumi’s cheeks as he kept talking.

“Things started to change when I saved him from getting beaten by these other guys on the way home after school one day. That night we crept up onto the roof of his parents house and looked at the stars. We had deep conversation after deep conversation, always dancing around what happened, and then finally we stopped talking and just kissed.” He snorted under his breath. “Guess I finally figured out a way to shut him up.”

A cold darkness seeped onto Iwaizumi’s face. “Things were different from then on. It felt like everything we did, everywhere we went, we had to hide our true relationship. I’m sure you can guess how much harder guys dating guys were back then. It put a huge strain on everything between us. No matter what I told him he seemed resolute in the idea that we would never be able to be truly happy until we let this side of our relationship go. But how could I when the romantic side was just as ingrained in us now as much as the other side? It was absolutely impossible. But I tried, as hard as I could. Just so he could be more at peace with everything.”

“We had just gotten into our first year at university. Things were starting to look up. We both found out that there were other people “like us.” The environment itself felt like we were getting back to the things that made us first fall fall in love with each other. More late night talks, Sunday afternoon walks, dancing in our room by candlelight... It was a very beautiful thing. I was starting to feel whole again.”

Despite saying what sounded like poetic romanticisms to Asahi, they noticed that Iwaizumi’s eyes were glazing over with anger and “tears”. “But Oikawa’s father took him out of university shortly after. Said it was getting too expensive and his son needed to start training with him in the law office. Oikawa was miserable after that. We’d write letters from time to time, but it wasn’t the same. Around December, I was back home for the winter.”

“A few days after I got home I heard a knock on the front door. It was Oikawa’s mother. She was crying. She said Oikawa had been sick for a few months now, but that sickness had recently turned into cholera. His condition worsened overnight and he had died in his sleep. She came to me because she realized that Oikawa’s father had never even thought to tell me.”

Asahi’s eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to overflow. His heart wrenched with a sorrow he hadn’t felt since the last death he had encountered, which was his grandmother’s. But still, they knew this loss had had to be one thousand times more painful when it was the death of a lover. They had no idea that that’s what Oikawa had meant when he said Iwaizumi was his _good_ friend.

“I’m so sorry.” Asahi breathed out.

If ghosts could cry, Asahi, was sure that Iwaizumi’s tears would run rampant. “I think the one thing that gets me about it all, other than his father being an insufferable bastard to not even tell me, was that even in his letter, Oikawa never mentioned being sick. I’m not sure what his reasoning was, but I can guess it was because he didn’t want me to worry about him and not be able to move on with my life.

“Once I saw him, still and cold in his bad, something in me just snapped. I decided that my life wasn’t worth living if I couldn’t spend it with the only person I had ever loved.”

He glared down at Asahi and gripped the base of the tree. “I’m sure you can easily figure out how I ended things.”

Asahi nodded. It was painfully and tragically obvious.

“And now we’re here. Together again. In this house. Unable to even touch each other.” He closed his eyes and let out a long slow breath. Probably to calm himself down more than anything. “So yeah. I’d say it’s taken a deep, emotional toll on me.”

“That must be very hard. I have no idea what that would be like.” Asahi said slowly. They knew they were being obtuse, but they didn’t know how else to convey their sorrow. 

Iwaizumi was staring at them again. “My advice to you, Asahi,”

Asahi’s heart started beating fast again.

“Oikawa and I, we were born into a society that was too fearful to let people love freely and deeply. There was nothing we could do about that factor. Historically, we never really had a chance.”

Asahi’s heart gave another another pang at that. It was awful, but he was probably right.

“But you? You have a chance. Don’t waste the time you do have on earth struggling with what-ifs. Because as far as I know, this is the one human life you get. So you better make it count.”

Asahi’s jaw clenched at that. It was so abrupt and foreboding, but yet, Iwaizumi’s words made them start to rethink the way he had previously viewed every interaction he had with Suga and Daichi that weekend.

“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. I appreciate you telling me you and Oikawa’s story.” They gave what was possibly the most solemn bow in their life, and turned around to head towards the garden gate and back to the car. 

Once they reached the garden gate, they stopped in their tracks. They turned around. They were planning to ask Iwaizumi something along the lines of, “How do you know if you’re in love with someone and how do you know if they love you back?”, but Iwaizumi had already transformed back into a mist, curling upwards and winding back and forth through the tree branches, going back into the base of the tree. 

* * *

Asahi paced around and tried to find craft materials for sculptures for the rest of the afternoon, but it was a half-hearted attempt on their part. They couldn’t concentrate on anything other than going through everything that Iwaizumi told them. They had a quick dinner and went to bed early.

That night, Asahi’s dreams were unrelenting. They were back at the foggy pond again. So were Daich and Suga, but each of them were being led away from Asahi by a dark blue foggy entity. It didn’t seem to be the same mist as the ghost. It was something else. Asahi wondered what. But there wasn’t that much time to worry, as the entity pulled both Daichi and Suga’s arms slowly, leading them towards the base of the foggy lake. Daichi and Suga both turned to look at Asahi, calling out for help. Asahi tried to run towards them and grab their hand, but their feet, of course, felt like they were running in mud. The last thing Asahi remembered once he woke up with another start, were the muscles of his arm straining, reaching out to them with all his might.

* * *

The second Asahi woke up from his dream, they knew they needed to find Daichi and Suga, as soon as possible, before they boarded the train to their college again. 

It wasn’t a “maybe” or just a distant hope anymore. Their conversation with the ghost of Iwaizumi, and the feeling of impending dread of losing them both in his dream had shaken his soul to its core.

He loved Suga. And Daich. Both, equally. Unconditionally. So much. And they had to make sure that they knew that before disappearing again. It didn’t matter if they didn’t love Asahi back. They just needed them to know. 

Asahi drove to Daichi’s house, where they were most likely packing up to get back on the train soon. He had been so stressed that he hadn’t bothered texting them to figure out who’s house they were at. 

They reached Daichi’s place, and they knew they had guessed correctly, once they went upstairs and saw Suga and Daichi packing up.

“Asahi, honey!” Suga grinned, getting up to give them a quick hug. They had opted for a simple cardigan/t shirt/skirt combination for travel, their hair was a bit unkempt, and they had no makeup on today, but Asahi thought they still looked just as stunning as ever. 

“We thought the plan was for you to see us off at the train station!” Suga said, looking up at them, arms still around Asahi’s neck.

“Yeah, of course, but uh, I wanted to talk to you two about something. It can’t really wait.” Asahi responded, gently unwrapping Suga’s arms from his neck. 

“Oh?” Daichi asked, who had also stopped packing at this point. 

“Here, let’s sit on the couch where it’s more comfortable.” Suga said, patting the middle cushion, inviting Asahi to sit down in between them. Daichi quickly sat down on the other side. 

Daichi turned down the volume of the small portable radio on the nightstand next to him. Suga tucked their legs underneath their knees. It was pretty quiet now, both of them waiting patiently while Asahi tried to get the courage to speak. They took a deep breath before starting.

“You two are...the bestest friends I’ve ever had, you know that right?”

“Mhmm?” Suga gently encouraged him to keep going. 

“Of course.” Daichi confirmed, his voice coming out unexpectedly soft and velvety.

“Well, here’s the thing. This weekend’s been absolutely crazy, that’s for sure. We went to my grandma’s haunted house, had a seance, felt the energies of the supernatural, talked to an  _ actual  _ ghost...And I feel like if we got through all of that together, there’s one more crazy thing I’ve gotta say before you two leave. And...you might not like it...so I’m sorry in advance.” 

“What’s up?” Daichi asked, rubbing small circles on Asahi’s back. That calmed them down a tiny bit, but also still raised their pulse. He just hoped they wouldn’t hate him after this.

“You can tell us anything, you know.” Suga cooed reassuringly up at them.

Right, _right._ That was all he needed to hear.

“I just wanted to say...that I like you.” Asahi turned over to Daichi, somehow plucking up enough courage to look him in the eye as they said it.

He then turned to Suga and echoed those same thoughts. “And you. I like you both. A lot.” 

They definitely knew that both Daichi and Suga could see the deep blush on their face. 

“Actually, I’ve loved you two ever since we first became friends, I just...never told you before now because...I was afraid of what you’d think. Afraid of ruining all the good things we already have.”

They silently willed themself to keep going, because even though it was scary to finally confess to them out loud, it also felt... unexpectedly relieving. And freeing. And _right._

They prepared themselves to be immediately rejected, or for Suga and Daichi to get up and walk away, but if anything, both of them got even closer.

“Baby, you don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear you say that.” Daichi gave him a smoldering gaze, his voice taking on a tone that Asahi had never heard before.

Suga’s laughter sounded heavenly in his ear, “Same here, darling. We were just waiting for you to bring it up first so it didn’t feel like we were pressuring you.”

Asahi’s neurons felt like they weren’t firing properly. “Wait, _wait._ You mean...you’re not weirded out by it? Me loving you both equally?”

Both Daichi and Suga laughed heartily at that.

“Why would we be?” Daichi asked, running his fingers through Asahi’s long hair. “We’ve always been best friends. We’ve shared everything together.”

“As long as this is what you’ve always wanted, we’re sure not complaining.” Suga laughed, leaning up even closer to Asahi, a pale hand now resting on his chest.

“What did I even do to deserve you two?” Asahi breathed out in amazement, and also sheer relief.

Both of them laughed at this, and kissed him on the cheek at the same time.

“Just lucky I guess.” Daichi grinned, the most loving expression shining through in his eyes.

And Asahi’s heart soared as the two loves of his life gave them the most passionate kisses he’d ever had.

* * *

Before they left to go back on the train, they both promised to keep in touch with Asahi and Asahi promised to do the same. Suga had even made the ballsy suggestion that maybe Asahi should just move into their dorm room. Asahi laughed at that, kissed both of them, and assured Suga that they could most definitely all move in together once the year was over. Suga seemed to cheer up at that thought. 

“Daichi” Asahi breathed in his amazing scent as he hugged him, “you should definitely keep wearing...whatever you have on now. You smell amazing.”

Daichi laughed lightly, his breath tickling their ear. “Yeah, I know, don’t think I didn’t notice you all over me the first time we hugged.” He gave Daichi the flirtiest of winks and kissed him one more time.

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you sending Asahi all those fuckboi muscle pics at the gym, babe.” Suga joked to Daichi, as Asahi picked them up for one last hug and kiss. 

“Oh you’re no better, sending them that scandalous pic of you in that kimono, don’t think I don’t know about that _._ I _took_ that one!” Daichi teased.

“Well I guess we’ll just have to keep sending more thotty pics in the meantime, right darling?” Suga looked back over their shoulder, giving Asahi one final way-too-innocent smile as Daichi helped them off the platform and onto the train. They waved a poetic goodbye to him from their compartment window as the train slowly chugged its way out of the station.

Asahi was beet red the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> This is the conclusion of my Halloween gift fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it. So sorry for the heavy content and accidental angsty tropes, but Asahi had to have that push otherwise knowing him he wouldn't have ever confessed to them xD   
> Other notes: I'd like to think that Asahi still continues on wanting to be an artist, he just moves in with Suga and Daichi a year later and maybe gets an art apprenticeship later on!  
> -Also on the whole IwaOi angst: In my head, I see AsaDaiSuga spending every Halloween revisiting the haunted house and catching up with Oikawa. Maybe eventually Iwaizumi joins in on the festivities, Asahi maybe gives him some some of their own wisdom, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa eventually fall in love again a couple years later.
> 
> I'm honestly proud of having kept going with this story even though it took me months to finally finish it, i'm a slow writer, whoops. If you liked any parts of this at all, def feel free to leave me a comment or any questions, they really do encourage me to keep up with my writing journey. I'm still working on my writing so this was a nice way to practice xD  
> If you wanna screech more about AsaDaiSuga, Haikyuu ships, Naruto, K Project, or any other media in general, feel free to holler at me on my tumblr!  
> https://elo-kodon.tumblr.com/  
> Bye yall!


End file.
